


The Sun Had Shone So Brightly

by viktory_arts



Series: The Basketball Girl's 'Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ADD Lizzy Phenton, Backstory, Bullying, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Dyslexia, Family Drama, Family Feels, Good Dad Dmitri, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Learning Disabilities, Multi, Only by Victoria, Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Talk of Abortions, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy, VIctoria Phenton's A+ Parenting, complicated families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktory_arts/pseuds/viktory_arts
Summary: Lizzy Phenton is known for being rude, anxious, and quick-tempered. "But why is she like that?" some ask, to which taking a quick peek at her family history may explain a lot.A lot more than what they initially would want to know, anyway.(Basically the backstory of our one and only: Lizzy Phenton.)
Relationships: Dmitri Phenton/Original Female Character(s), Dmitri Phenton/Original Male Character(s), Lizzy Phenton & Dmitri Phenton, Lizzy Phenton & Victoria Summers, Markus Phenton & Dmitri Phenton, Markus Phenton & Lizzy Phenton, Markus Phenton & Victoria Summers, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Victoria Summers & Dmitri Phenton, Victoria Summers/Dmitri Phenton
Series: The Basketball Girl's 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579999
Kudos: 1





	1. The Birth of the Twins

Being born in the hospital, held in her mother’s arms, next to the warm lump of her twin brother, the baby girl cooed lazily at her mother as her brother slept. She reached her red chubby hands towards her mother, making the universal ‘gimme-gimme’ gesture with grabby hand motions. Her mother made a nervous look towards her father, who just laughed a little, also nervous. He was obviously out of his element.

“I dunno, Vic, seems like she- it’s the girl right?” Victoria Summers, the mother of the two babies shrugged helplessly and handed the sleeping baby towards Dmitri Phenton, the father of the two babies. Dmitri looked a little lost holding the baby tightly, probably too tightly, against his chest. The baby boy then woke up, and with the biggest, deepest, dark blue eyes he gazed with wonder into his father’s deep brown eyes.

Dmitri immediately fell in love with the boy, no matter how much he had  _ not _ wanted kids, especially with his job. He loosened his tight hold against the baby, shifted him, and held him so that the baby boy’s fists gripped his shirt lightly. 

“I have the girl.” Victoria said and her finger was soon caught in her daughter’s baby-tight grip. Victoria felt very awkward as she gently prodded with her other fingers to give the baby girl the idea to let go without making her seem heartless. Dmitri soon leaned down and with a question in his eyes, to which Victoria nodded with a slightly manic look in her eyes. Dmitri then leaned down, and picked up the baby girl. She was so fragile in his arms, and her eyes matched the same intense stare of her brother. He instantly fell in love again, and a soft smile graced his face, brown eyes twinkling.

“We should name them.” He said with a soft voice, and Victoria looked a little panicked again, but nodded nonetheless.

“I think… Markus. Markus Summers.” He looked at Victoria with a gentle gleam in his eye. “Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

"I think they should take your last name…" Victoria mumbled, gripping the bedsheets with white, delicate fingers. Dmitri looked at the teenage mother with a look of pity, but sympathy. 

Victoria Summers had been one of Dmitri's clients for his job. She was lonely, desperate for a connection or the feeling of another human's touch. So she called her friend, which was Dmitri. She had known what his job was, and asked for his business.

That night, they laid in bed together. A mess of hands, moans, and sweat. There was no love besides friendship and a business worker and a client between them. Victoria hadn't been very good about using her birth control, and the condom broke when the transaction completed. Dmitri and Victoria looked at each other in fear when he had pulled out, condom torn right at the top.

"But…" Victoria had trailed off, her eyes wide and her breathing quick with panic. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end! She was supposed to be feeling better now, she had touched another and he touched her! She was supposed to be better now, not panicking that she has the chance of- of  _ having a baby. _

"Shh, shh, Victoria it's alright, shh…" Dmitri held her naked body in his arms as he laid down, trying to comfort her. He was also panicking. He was 16! How was he supposed to be a father, if the pregnancy did turn out to be. But nonetheless, he held the panicking girl in his arms.

"It'll probably be fine, Vic. It takes some people multiple tries to get pregnant. Don't worry…" Victoria was a sniffling mess in his arms, hands pressed into her eyes. Dmitri simply sat there, holding the girl tightly and whispering sweet nothings to her. 

A few weeks later, Dmitri got the call.

" _ I- we're having twins _ ." Victoria sounded so broken over the phone, but Dmitri had dropped the phone, barely hearing Victoria's panicked mumbling as he knelt towards the ground, his eyes wide and heart beating so fast it seemed to hurt.

" _ Twins?  _ I- how- how am I supposed to take care of  _ two  _ babies, two  _ kids _ ?" Dmitri said quietly, spoken to nothing but the open air. His mother, Teresa, didn't know about his job, neither did his father, William. How was he going to hide two babies from them? He couldn't leave Victoria alone in this!

_ Victoria!  _ Dmitri was broken from his thoughts when he scrambled to pick up the phone, and saw that the call was still going on.

_ "Dmitri? Oh my God, Dmitri! I can't do this by myself, you've gotta answer me! Dmitri!"  _ Her words were nothing more than broken sobs at this point. Dmitri held the phone gently in his grip against his ears.

"Shh, Vic, I'm here." He said quietly into the phone, to which Victoria ugly sobbed into the phone. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised." Dmitri paused for a moment, thinking and said as gently as he could, "What about an abortion…?" 

_ "Y-you need a parent's permission to have one. My mother is very against abortions. She, um, thinks that people who do them a-are monsters. Oh God, Dmitri. What are we going to do?! I… I…"  _ Dmitri could hear her quick breaths even through the muffling of the phone. 

"Calm down, Vic. We'll figure it out, don't worry." Dmitri had no clue what to do. He was at a loss. 

A few months later, he finally told his mom about his predicament. She wasn't understanding, per se, but she sat him down gently and said with the softest tone that she'd ever had, a gentle kind of sadness gleaming in her deep blue eyes. Much like how his future daughter's eyes will look. 

"I will help you, Dmitri, but you must know that I cannot condone your actions of being…" She trailed off and Dmitri put a hand on her knee, she took a deep breath and continued. "I cannot condone your actions of being a prostitute. You see now how this gets you into trouble, yes?" Dmitri nodded slightly and bowed his head, ashamed. He felt his mother’s gentle hands cup his cheeks and she kissed his forehead.

Months and months later, there they were; the two teenage parents who had two bundles of twins held in each of their father’s arms. 

“Yeah… Markus Phenton also sounds pretty nice, don’t you think, Vic?” His brown eyes gazed into Victoria’s and she bowed her head a little in shame, but she smiled sadly at the father. Dmitri then looked at his daughter and looked back to Victoria, a soft smile playing its way onto his face.

“Why don’t you name her?” He shifted the baby girl in his arms and laid her gently in her mother’s lap. Victoria looked into the wide, beautiful eyes of the baby girl. They were filled with so much  _ emotion _ , as if Victoria was the entire universe laid out on a platter for the baby girl to see. It was almost too much for Victoria to handle. She felt a sudden tug at her heart and she  _ knew _ what her name should be.

“Elizabeth. H-her name is Elizabeth.” Victoria mumbled out and a huge smile graced its presence on Dmitri’s face.

“Lizzy Phenton, huh?” He leaned down and picked Lizzy up, to which she immediately gripped his shirt with her tiny hands. He felt  _ so much love  _ for these two babies in his arms. 

He was going to make sure that they had the best childhood a kid could ask for.


	2. The First Day of Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins first day of school, and they're both nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update; basketball, exams, and other general life things got in the way of me writing this short chapter. I hope you enjoy, though! :)

It was Lizzy’s and her brother’s first day of kindergarten, going to Johnathan Elementary. It was scary for Lizzy, and she clung to her father’s leg and tried to hold her mother’s hand, but she pulled away when Lizzy tried to grab it, so she settled for her brother’s hand instead.

“Your hands are icky, Lizzy.” Her brother said and she shrank away, pulling her hand back. But before she could, Markus secured it again and squeezed it, and she felt how clammy her brother’s hand was and she smiled a little bit with the knowledge that Markus was just as nervous as her.

“C’mon kiddos, the bus is coming.” Her father said and pointed to the big yellow contraption heading their way. Her mother was spacing out, Lizzy noticed when she didn’t turn her head towards the bus. She was staring intently at the sky, for whatever reason. Lizzy just shrugged it off, as her mom just did that sometimes.

When the bus stopped in front of the bus stop, her dad gave her back a little push, as he did this to Markus as well. The twins stumbled forwards and looked at their dad with teary eyes, and ran back towards him, yelling about how they didn’t want to go!

“Shh, shh, kiddos, you’ve gotta go! You’ll get real smart if you do! You can tell me everything you learned and the friends you made when you get home!” Markus was soothed by his father’s words, but Lizzy wasn’t letting up, still hugging his leg and hiding her face in the denim of his jeans. He knelt down and held Lizzy’s chin, tilting it towards his him. Her big, dark blue eyes were lined with tears and tear tracks ran themselves down her small pink cheeks.

“Hey, Liz, don’t cry sweetheart.” He wiped at one of Lizzy’s falling droplets with a warm hand and Lizzy sniffed something ugly. Her dad brought out a small packet of tissues from his back pocket and held one up to Lizzy’s runny nose. “C’mon, blow into the tissue, yeah there you go sweetie.” He folded up the used tissue and put the pack and the dirty tissue back into his pockets and turned his attention towards the crying kindergartener once again.

“Now you gotta be real brave for me, okay? You gotta be brave for your brother, just like he’ll be brave for you, okay?” He said softly and Lizzy nodded. The bus driver honked their horn, wanting the family to hurry up, breaking the tender moment between father and daughter. Markus grabbed Lizzy’s arm and pulled her towards the bus. She resisted a little, before conceding to her brother’s whims.

“C’mon Lizzy! We gots to go!” He said matter-of-factly and her father laughed at the sight, used to it from the five years at home. Lizzy looked to her mother for support, but she was still just staring into the sky, eyes reflective like a mirror, like there wasn’t anyone behind them. 

“Bye, kiddos! Be good, alright?” Their father yelled as the bus doors closed and the two passed the old man of a bus driver and found a seat near the middle of the bus. Lizzy didn’t let go of her brother’s hand all the way there, using her other hand to shift the  _ Monster High _ bookbag on her shoulders.

“We don’t got the same teacher,” Markus said and Lizzy nodded, a nervous tickle going to her stomach as she thought about that. She was going to be separated from her brother, which made Lizzy  _ very _ uneasy.

“Yous gotta meet me on the playground!” She said and Markus nodded seriously. Lizzy felt a warm feeling spread through her stomach at this and she smiled a little abashedly at her brother. They held hands through all the stops and all the loudness of the other elementary kids.

Everything was fine until the fifth graders came onto the bus. 

There were only a few of them, three girls and two boys, both much taller and seemingly much more mature than anyone else besides adults to Lizzy. The little kindergartener simply shifted her gaze when the older kids got onto the bus, a couple of them laughing merrily.

There was only one fifth grader that caused a problem.

His name was written on the side of his bookbag, presumably so he didn’t lose it in the hustle of the elementary school kid’s lives.  _ Nick Borroughs _ was what it wrote in neat, crisp, but rounded, letters. Lizzy didn't realize how much of a problem this was going to be. 

Her brother gripped her hand tightly when the boy, Nick, had stopped by their seat. He looked a little angry, for which Lizzy had no idea  _ why _ .

“Move it. This is my seat.” He said simply, and Lizzy could hear the bus driver sigh. 

“We don’t gots to move, so  _ you _ move it!” Markus suddenly said and Lizzy looked at him with no small amount of surprise and fear. She clenched her hand hard enough that it would hurt, which made Markus turn his little 5-year-old glare onto her.

Nick wasn’t having any sass from a  _ freakin’ kindergartner _ , his words exactly. Nick suddenly grabbed Markus by his thin red shirt and Lizzy stared, shellshocked by the motion.

Markus looked at Nick with genuine fear in his dark blue eyes and that’s when Lizzy felt herself  _ snap _ just a little bit.

She was only five years old, but dammit, could five year olds  _ bite _ and  _ kick  _ and  _ hit _ when they felt angry or scared. Markus looked at her with awe when the whole ordeal was done and the bus driver had rushed to separate the two fighting kids.

“ _ She-She bit me! _ ” Nick had yelled and Lizzy snarled a little at him, still feeling angry. It wasn’t a very scary growl or snarl, but coming from a kindergartner who just bit and hit a fifth grader for grabbing her brother, pretty intimidating to the rest of the students. 

The bus driver sighed a little bit, mumbling about how she didn’t get paid enough for this, and they drove quickly back to the school, where Lizzy met with the round principal and got sent home.

Her dad was the only one who came.

Thus, Lizzy and Markus Phenton started their school careers.


End file.
